Salvation
by Miss Axolem
Summary: Mockingbird (Toto Sakigami) x Reader Oneshot.


\- Welcome to the party, little bitch!

An unknown man pushed me harshly on the solid, cold floor. Shivers ran down my spine, sharpening the unbearable, pulsing pain in my head. I assumed that the warm, damp liquid all over me was my blood. I couldn't remember where I got this wound, both my mind and my eyesight were blurry. All I remember is waking up in a vehicle, they brought me here. These people... they seemed interested in my life. But as strongly I wanted to die, I felt like my body didn't let me. It had changed and I had no idea how.

I was lying on the floor in a dark room. A brief silence fell, I knew they'd come again. Very soon. There was something wicked about this place, I wasn't sure what. The air was aluminous, it smelled like a hospital. I tried to move, but the sharp pain that struck my very being made me continue my motionless lying and wait for the worst to come.

I heard footsteps. At least eight people entered the room. The lights turned on and I instinctively covered my eyes, the brightness blinded me, I tried to look through narrowed eyes. I absolutely forbid myself to talk.

\- She's infected. We brought her to you as fast as we could, sir.

\- Hmm. Another one. Original Sin's preys have no end. - Said a carny voice with a strong tinge of boredom.

\- I should make the tests now, sir. - Another, feminine voice added.

\- Yes, yes. Do your useless research and hurry up to give her to me back ready to fight. Because my audience would _love_ to see a new player. And she's a rare beauty, I can tell. Tie her up. - The man's voice turned back its seriousness at the end.

Two pair of strong hands grabbed me and dumped me on a something that felt like a torture gadget. I could finally see clear enough to distinct the two men that locked the steel rings around my hands, legs and head. They had a strange suits of strong fabric that would fit to scientists that work with radioactive materials. To my big surprise, the man that they seemed to obey and the woman next to him had only a white overall on. He had round, thin glasses and dark hair. After I inclined my head around slowly, I figured out that this was some kind of a laboratory.

\- I would love to torture her a bit...- The man said quite inspired. - Just to find out how would she use her powers. That's always the most interesting part.

The woman coughed.

\- If you want to get yourself killed... go ahead. You don't know what's on her mind now.

\- Right. - The man sighed with sadness and approached me. I saw how he tightened the steel grip around my right hand. It was slowly turning violet, the lack of blood there was making it tingle. He took a scalpel and plunged it into my palm. I closed my eyes, trying to endure the pain. I heard the giggling of the man.

\- Dr. Takashima, you don't know how to entertain yourself at all. Would it be nice if I - He bended the scalpel and I couldn't help, but lose my breath under the insisting pang that reached my bones. I heard that someone left the room, it was probably the woman.

Although I felt an unknown power fill my veins, it felt like my own rage had it's form and it was energetic, a living weapon in me. If I could only use it against him, this obnoxious man, but I couldn't move. I couldn't fight back and it seemed absolutely worthless to do anything at all. I just wanted to die, nothing more.

Suddenly I felt a strong concuss, a crushing sound followed. It was a piercing, painful to the ears sound of a rumpling steel. I opened my eyes with my last powers. It was the door to this laboratory. Or what it was left of it. My heart started pounding intense. A fear of the unknown raised in me. Whatever was behind that door, it wasn't with good intentions.

\- Who let a deadman free? Who even let a monster like this near my laboratory? - The man shouted to the rest of the guards in the room.

A _deadman_? Doesn't sound good.

One of the guards turned off his radio.

\- What's the situation outside?

Dead silence. The door bashed down and I desperately wanted to see what was going on, but all the blood I've left was running out and I was losing consciousness.

A shrill screaming followed. It was a straining squall, there was so much agony in it.

\- Dammit! It's Mockingbird!

My skin pricked. If I only knew what to expect. It seemed that painful death was the sentece we, in this room, were all going to get. Then in the following silence I heard a light laugh. It was so unnaturally joyful and ethereal.

\- Mockingbird...- The man's voice was shaking, though he stated the name quite respectfully. - What do you want?

\- Hmmm. What do I want? - Mockingbird's angelic voice echoed in the room.

\- Yes. You can't come here whenever you want and ...kill my guards.

Mockingbird chuckled.

\- What do you want? Do you want a deal? I'll give you credits-

\- You're such a bore. - Mockingbird's voice was filled with deep pity now. - You hurt my fairy, I can't forgive you.

Another scream pierced the room. I didn't dare to breath. I just waited.

\- Your fairy? - The man's voice was weaker. I was surprised to still hear it. - Mockingbird... do you know this girl?

I heard approaching footsteps. A gentle hand touched my face and I opened my eyes.

A pair of golden eyes were fixed on me with a worried expression. So that was Mockingbird. I expected anything else, but this. His light green hair was bristled in every direction and his lips were charmingly curved in a breathtaking smile. I wondered if he was more psychotic than the other man.

\- Wait a second... - I didn't quite believe what my eyes saw and did he really cut the steel with a blade of his own blood. I assumed that these are all hallucinations. Maybe my mind needed saving and it was making up a salvation. Or... I was in heaven and this was an angel. _Angel of death _my mind whispered. He killed a dozen people on his way to me. And it was all real.

I felt my limbs free at last, but I was too weak to move. To my great surprise he took me in his arms and lifted me off the table.

\- What is this place? Who are you? - I whispered barely heard.

The answer was another chuckle.

\- Tell me, little fairy, do you like candy?

* * *

**This was meant to be oneshot, but should I write a sequel to it? **

**Thanks for reading! ;3**

* * *

**I've written a sequel to it as requested, you can find it as a separate story on my profile with the name "A Wish of Death". **

**Thanks again ;3**


End file.
